Obssesions or love
by Kurosaki Kuchiki Rukia
Summary: *Kurosaki Ichigo. A guy who always only wanted one thing. Not girls,sex or love but money. Until he met Kuchiki Rukia.


Obsessions or love?

* * *

><p>Summary*Kurosaki Ichigo. A guy who always only wanted one thing. Not girls,sex or love but money. Until he met Kuchiki Rukia.<p>

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

~Chapter 1 Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia

"Kurosaki!" Ukitake-sensei said with a stern voice.

"Huh?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Pay attention!" He yelled again while walking towards his desk. At that moment some girls from the back of the room started giggling and laughing. Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes,it wasn't because of their laughter but it was because of his jealousy,they had all the money in the world meanwhile he had nothing. He noticed that one of them didn't bother to laugh or to smile, that girl was named Kuchiki Rukia. He heard that she was the sister of Byakuya Kuchiki and both of them were in a noble family. Ichigo didn't really care or wasn't impressed but instead was mad at the fact they all thought they were better than everyone. Then Ichigo started ignoring the girls laughter and talking.

Rukia's P.O.V

I hate hearing the giggles of Kurosaki's fan girls, it always annoys me. What do they even see in him anyway? Could it be because of his orange hair? Nahhh who would like that scowl on his face? He never smiles at least of what I have seen and heard of. Then the bell rang I quickly got my books and stuff in my bag and ran out the door but then after I turned the corner I ran into someone. I fell baclk at the impact and my bag went out of my grasp and scattered on the floor. I looked up to see at who I bumped into and saw Shuhei Hisagi my boyfriend,his hand stretched out to help me up. I took it and gently lifted my self up.

"Sorry Rukia I didn't see you." Shuhei was the fastest athlete in the school and he was in the track team. I started to blush as I saw my hand was still in his.

"No its fine..." I said trying to hide my blush but I guess he let go of my hand and pulled my arm towards him until I was closer to him.

"Sure...How am I going to believe that Rukia?" I could feel my cheeks heating up more and blush a deeper shade of pink. He started bending down so his face was close to mine.

"Shuhei..." His name came out of my lips,then my cellphone rang Shuhei pulled away and ran a hand through his black hair. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Rukia where are you!" It was my brother.

"Im with Shuhei,Nii-sama there is nothing for you to worry about."

"Alright but I want you here before sunset."

"Yes I will bye." I pressed the red button and put my cellphone away.I looked up at Shuhei who was had a puzzled looked on his face.

"What did your brother say?" He asked.

"Nothing..." I said . He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Rukia I gotta go I will talk to you later." He quickly said and leaned down to kiss my cheek. He quickly ran to the exit of the school and left. I picked up my books that were still on the floor and left as well.

Ichigo's P.O.V

I opened the door to the house and slammed it behind me.

"Ichigo?" I heard my mother ask,she was sick and I hated seeing her like this.

"Yup its me mom." I said walkig towards my room and falling on my bed. I hated school especially because those rich people. It always annoyed me and made me mad. I grabbed a paper out of bookbag and looked at it,it was my math homework. I hated it, for one thing I didnt understand it at all.I already had a F in that class so why the point doing it. I placed it back in my bookbag not giving a care and fell asleep.

Rukia's P.O.V.

I opened the door slowly and entered the house as fast as I could and ran upstairs to my room. My brother Byakuya Kuchiki always made me do paperwork for his bussiness and I the worst part was I always came home from school exhausted and had to do it. I quickly did my homework and went to sleep.

Nobody's P.O.V . The next day...

Like usual the students in Karakura High were usually chatting and just talking. As the bell rang the students went to their classes or to what they usually do. Shuhei walked Rukia to her class then shortly after left. Some of Ichigo's fan girls started giggling at the sight of the couple. Rukia couldn't help but feel awkward and sat down at her desk taking out her books. Ichigo came a bit after ignoring the girls again.

"Ok class now settle down and take out your homework." Ukitake-sensei said. Everyone became calm and took out what they needed and passed their papers to the front except some kids who didn't even bother. When Ukitake received the papers he looked at them for a while and put them down .

" and see me after class please." Rukia and Ichigo didn't like where this was going at all.

At the end of class...

As all the students began packing up and leaving Rukia went to Ukitake's desk.

"Is there a problem Ukitake-sensei?" Rukia asked worried. Ichigo stood right next to her..

"Nothing is wrong Rukia its just that I need your help."

"My help?"

"Since you are my best student I want you to tutor Kurosaki."

"Wait what!" Ichigo and Rukia said in unison.

"Kurosaki I have seen that your grades are low and I hope that Rukia could help you."

"How wil this help me!"

"Do it as a favor I want all my students to pass." Rukia didn't want to accept but math was her favorite subject. Ichigo didn't want to accept but he didn't want to fail the 10th grade.

"Fine." Rukia and Ichigo said not even bothering looking at each other.

"Great! Rukia you will help him starting tomorrow"

End of Chapter 1

* * *

><p>hmmm to short? haha tell me what you think!<p> 


End file.
